


Reunions

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: The Prison Drabbles AU [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableist Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ableist family, uncomfortable family reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: Cale and Rubio go to Cale’s family home for Cale’s sister’s twenty second birthday. It’s the first time in a decade since his family have seen Cale, and quite a lot has changed. Not their passive aggressive emotional abuse though.Cale takes care of Rubio, who unfortunately can’t stop listening to their thoughts even if he really, really wants to.Jane, at least, likes her new brother in law, and really they’re only there for her, anyway.
Relationships: Rubio East/Cale Hex
Series: The Prison Drabbles AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905916





	1. The phone call

“Mum, yea no, I’m not dead. No, I-mum, stop, mum-”

The phone conversation was just as painful as Cale thought it would be, but somehow for entirely different reasons than he thought. He thought it’d be hearing her voice again and realizing he missed her and his old life, regret for letting her not know how he was for so long but-

He heard her voice and realized he didn’t miss her, heard her voice and realized he was actually terrified she’d try to pigeonhole him into that again. Realized he was regretting caving and calling her. He gazed into the dark waters as a pale reflected version of himself peered up at him. He swung his legs against the hull as he sat on the edge of his house, Rubio washing dishes inside. 

“Mom.” He said on the phone when she finally stopped to take a breath. “I want to see you, and George, and the rest. But I need you to respect something, and that’s that my husband will be coming with me.” There was a long silence so he started talking again. “Rubio and I have been married for two years. It took that long to convince myself to call you because I knew this would be an issue. I’ll come for Jane’s birthday, and Rubio is coming along because he wants to meet you and it’s not fair I have to choose. I always thought you were pretty good about the-”   
  
“No, no-I-I just-married? And I wasn’t invited?”

He knew she was trying to save face, he knew that tone. Still, he could act the part of rueful son.    
  
“Well, didn’t know if you’d want to come. I didn’t know if you even wanted to see me. But-”   
  
“We’ll have your old room ready, if you want to come.”

He hesitated before nodding.

“I’ll come. Definitely would love you meeting my husband. He’s a good man.”

Rubio came out of the cabin as he hung up, wrapping his arms around his chest and pressing his lips to his neck. “Are you sure you want to go?” was murmured against his skin, which Cale felt more than heard. He sighed. 

“Just this once. Yea. More an obligatory ‘yo, I’m not dead and I’m fine and I’m around’ than anything else. She tolerates same sex unions, my step dad less so. But…”

“You were right, I do want to meet your family. For curiosity’s sake. But if this is going to hurt you, we don’t have to.”

“How’s this?” He asked as he swung around to wrap his arms around Rubio’s waist, knees gently pressing against the other’s sides and head tilted to look into his eyes, “If I get to that point, we drive home. Promise. If she pulls something we come home. I refuse to let myself get that bitter again. I’m not sacrificing my happiness.”

“You do miss Jane, though. Go for her. Not your mother.” A hand was pressed against his cheek and he moved into the palm, eyes falling shut. He did miss his half sister. Though he wondered how much she’d hate him for leaving her in their mother’s clutches. And their older brother’s.

“I do want to see her, try to talk to her.” He gave Rubio a rueful smile, head pressed into the hand still and curls falling into his eyes. “But then you knew that.”    
  


“I did.”   
  
“Trust you gathered they don’t know magic other dimensions or superpowers exist?”   
  
“I gathered when you were up half of last night after you made your mind to call. Thinking of ways to explain your hand.”

“I’m sorry.”

Rubio shook his head at the apology. “We prepared for this. By now, nobody can tell I wasn’t born here even if they did a deep dive into files. I’m good at keeping people’s thoughts to myself. And if you’re uneasy I want to be there. To help you.”

“I left an entire life behind. Never went back for it, even if I sort of wanted to. Calling her made me realize, I didn’t want it actually. I just didn’t want to leave things like that, with her always wondering.... But she’s going to have this...frozen idea of me she’ll keep bringing up and I hate it. I was so stupid then. A stupid boy with a stupid idea of right and wrong and I-”

“Just because you’re an amputee does not mean you’re helpless and if she treats you like you’re broken or an invalid, I will slap her. I don’t care.”   
  
“...Why do I feel better with that?”   
  


“Because we’re rotten assholes.” Rubio’s smile faded. “But really. You are not hard to love. She doesn’t get to decide that. You get to. And I can read minds and I still married you so. She’s just stupid.”

Cale smiled as he stood up and kissed Rubio gently. “You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me, do you know that?”

  
  


“The irony in that statement speaks volumes.” Rubio responded with dry fondness. “Come inside, love. It’s getting late.” 

Cale turned his face to the setting sun and took a deep breath. “Yea. Okay.”


	2. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparation is half the battle but also is seeing people who thought you were dead for a decade, and aren’t exactly happy with some of the changes. 
> 
> Like the amputated hand. 
> 
> Or the husband.

The next two weeks were a mess of getting ready, coaching Rubio on what to probably expect with his family (“My step dad and older step brother are bitter fucks. My mom isn’t nice but she’s good at acting. I don’t know what’s in their heads but expect that. Jane used to be a pretty sweet but shy girl, but who knows now. My two uncles are...I don’t know. My aunt is ok, I think. Watch out for Gran though. She’s got a nasty vocabulary and worse opinions on people”) as well as finding someone to boatsit while they were gone for the ten days. (two days to get there, the five day stay, and taking their time coming home.) 

In between all of it Cale’s anxiety built. 

“You sure you can handle a two day car ride? It’s different than thirty minutes, I mean, it’s improvement but-”

“Cale.” Rubio cut in as they packed the car for the next morning. “Cale honey I’m going to be fine. It’s why it’s two days right? Breaks” Cale smiled at the rebuttal. At this point he was just spinning with the anxiety.

“Yea.”

“Don’t voice that apology you’re thinking. I mean it. They might need it but the Cale I know doesn’t apologize for things he can’t help. And I don’t expect an apology for it.”

“...Sometimes I really hate the mind reading.” he said with no heat or seriousness.

Rubio smiled. “I can’t shut it off, love. Come on. Let’s finish and then turn in and please, please try not to worry.”

That night, as the sea rocked their boat gently, Cale dozed in and out, each time he woke up he was lulled back into sleep by the forehead pressed against his back and a hand entwined with his own, resting over his heart. No matter what, at least he had this.

-

“Okay Sam I’m trusting you with The Neverwish. If you fucking scratch her even a little or our plants are dead, I’m beating you over the head with your own spine.”

“He’s joking Sam. He just loves his boat.”

-

The trip was largely uneventful. They took many small stops and took things easy. Cale let himself relax a bit as they discussed the songs on the radio or shows they’d been watching. They also ironed out a fairly believable story for Cale’s missing hand and meeting Rubio. 

It was still eaten by a crocodile. But in Australia. He’d lost it in a boating accident. Didn’t come home because he wanted to find himself. He left in the first place because college student and grade anxiety. He’d met Rubio while travelling. Neither of them were exactly sure it would be a good idea to admit they’d met in prison.

-

The little 2008 Outback slid into the driveway of his family home mid-afternoon. A nice little house on a nice little street in a nice little neighborhood. And he hated it.    
  
“Do you want me to grab the bags and things while you go knock on the door? Your mom should be expecting us.”

Cale nodded and took a breath. “Well, here we go.”

Cale got out of the car’s driver seat and walked to the door. He had just rung the doorbell before the door opened. It took a moment he recognized her. “Jane?”   
  
“Cale?”

He smiled at his sister. Dark brown hair as curly as his and eyes wide spaced and large. She was now almost his height and her hair was much shorter than he remembered. She’d grown up and he’d missed it. It was a bit bittersweet. “How’s the soon to be twenty two year old?”

“I’m good-mom said you got married?”

“Yea, he’s bringing the bags up, We figured it’d be better if I came up ahead and said hi.”

She peered around him. “The brunette in the Tarzan tank?”

“That’d be the one.”   
  
“He’s cute.”

“Mhm. He’s also a card shark so like, fair warning.”   
  
“Oh it’s all good. I won’t tell Francis though.”   
  
  
“Atta girl.”

He paused and rubbed his neck with his left hand. “I’m gonna go help Rubio. Can you tell mom we’re here?”

“Oh-yea! Sure!”

She retreated inside, calling to the mom, and Cale turned to greet Rubio. 

“I can carry some of it.” Cale offered and Rubio handed him a backpack and suitcase. 

“Your sister is sweet. She really likes my muscles.”

“Well, she and I were always alike. I also love your muscles.” Cale answered cheekily as he put the backpack over his left shoulder and hefted the suitcase in his hand. Rubio snorted.

“I’m glad loving Rubio’s muscles is proving to be a family trait.” Rubio murmured, paused, and hefted the bags. “Should we go in?”

“No no, give it a second.”

_ “Oh my gods” _

“...glad to know her thoughts alone can give that reaction.” Cale said dryly, moments before his mother burst out to greet them. 

“Cale! My boy!” The stick thin woman with cheekbones sharp enough to cut diamond enveloped him in a hug. 

“...Hi mum...” Cale managed weakly, trying and failing to pull out of her grasp and settling for patting her arm with a full hand. She pulled away to look at him with a critical eye and he knew she was taking in the long hair in the pony, the tanned skin, everything. She’d flip when she saw his arm. He didn’t know why he hadn’t warned her before. Maybe so she didn’t try to make things accessible or put more attention on him than Jane. The fact the hand was missing was currently hidden but he couldn’t hide it in a hoodie the whole time, it’d be idiotic to try. 

“Why didn’t you call before now? We’d almost given up on you!” Cale felt his stomach drop to his shoes. 

“Mum this is Rubio, Rubio this is my mum.” He said after a long moment of trying to recover from that comment. Rubio moved close enough to force her off and held his hand out. The one with the wedding ring. Cale was suddenly very afraid of what the woman was thinking. 

“Sorry it took so long to contact you. Things have only just settled down in our lives.” Rubio said calmly. “It’s nice to finally meet Cale’s family.”

She took his hand a little awkwardly. “I’m glad Cale found someone he’s happy with.”   
  
“Good! I’d hope you did. For his sake at the very least.”

Cale suppressed a wince. He’d figured her thoughts were about his husband. Purposefully he imagined Rubio in his arms, carefully linking it to what he remembered of his childhood bedroom. He noticed the minute settling of the shoulders signalling Rubio relaxing slightly and breathed out. “Uh, mum, can we get settled? It’s been a long trip.”

Her face went hard as she patted Rubio’s hand for a moment, and then softened into a warm smile and she squeezed the hand and ushered towards the front door. “Oh, I’m so sorry! Please, both of you, in. We just finished lunch, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, it’s good. We ate a little bit before we got into town, weren’t sure how bad traffic was gonna be.”   
  


Rubio went in a little bit ahead, and Cale followed. When they got in he took the lead, though turned to his mother first. 

“My room like it was?”

“Mostly. It was used as a storage for a while-we didn’t know what had happened to you so...but we cleaned the boxes out!”

“...Mum if you think that’d make me mad, it doesn’t.” He said cautiously. “I didn’t call, it’s fine. Thanks for cleaning the boxes out though.” He bit off the ‘I’m sorry’ that very nearly fell out of his mouth on reflex. She didn’t need it. Not right now, at least. He’d already apologized for not calling.

His room was up the stairs and down the hall. His room had a large window with two large trees beside them. The window had been perfect for crawling through to get to a wide and sturdy branch. His pirate mast. He’d always spent hours in it whenever he was upset.

“Your room is…”

  
  


“I know, embarrassing.”

“Cale. It’s cute.” 

His room, in his opinion, didn’t have much to offer in terms of his personality. Light blue walls and posters of old movies he’d loved in his late teens. A desk, cleaned off but he knew if he looked in the drawers he’d find old nik naks of beach visits, some drawings, some books and magazines and other things.

His bookshelf had a few mementos of earlier years. Year books, stuffed animals he couldn’t give up, old pictures. 

“I mean I guess but it’s weird coming back to it.”

Rubio set his bags down and wandered a little further into the room. “I think I understand. You’ve changed and this mostly hasn’t.”   
  
“Comforter and the fact the desk is cleared off but yea. Otherwise it’s the same.”

Cale set his own things down and moved to sit on his old bed, toeing his shoes off and trying to suppress a yawn. “Nap till dinner?” Rubio snorted.

“Yes, please.” He sat next to Cale, also starting to toe off his shoes. “And Cale? I love you. Don’t forget that. No matter what.”

Cale smiled back, though he felt sad and furious at whatever his mother’s thoughts had been that had compelled Rubio to say this now in such a way. 

“I am glad,” He said, changing the subject, “I managed to convince my parents to let me have the queen mattress and bedframe they got in a furniture set that was on sale. Honestly, smart of sixteen year old me.” 

“True. Beats a twin, though really, twin would mean more cuddles.”   
  
“You’re such a cuddlemonster you goon.”

Rubio pulled Cale down so they could lay together. He rubbed a thumb along Cale’s cheek. “Sleep, babe. You didn’t take a lot of breaks today. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Cale pressed his forehead against Rubio’s as he fell asleep, and dreamed of very little at all. His body was finally forcing him to get actual rest. 

-

Dinner was as much of a fiasco as Cale thought it’d be, though at least there wasn’t steaks so no knives. It was ribs though, and the silence that fell over the table when they saw his hand was borderline violent on it’s own. Jane broke the silence as she stared at the arm resting against the table side.

“How…?”

“I uh-I lost it in a freak accident with a saltwater crocodile showing up. I did say I wanted to go to Australia to do studies on poisons of man-o-war and applications to medications. Croc took off half the hand, but it got infected so…”

Jane folded her hands. “Is part of why you didn’t come home?”

“...Yea.” He pointed at his mom warningly as she started getting up. “I’m here for Jane. Not for pity. I manage just fine without my hand, thanks.” She sat down, lips thin as a razor and eyes narrowed. 

“You could have warned me.”   
  
“I didn’t know how to explain this over the phone? Also like I said, I didn’t want to be the center of attention on my sister’s birthday.”

His mother looked at Rubio. “When did you meet him?” Rubio tilted his head back as he considered.

“He lost the hand at twenty three...we met when we were twenty-seven...got married when we turned thirty...We’re thirty-two. It wasn’t a rushed thing, and Cale was used to the amputated status by the time we met.” 

“But you have things to help him?”    
  
“Mom. For fuck’s sake.” Cale snapped. “I’m not paralized or bed ridden. Yes the hand is a big deal but it wasn’t the end of my world. There are people who get out of a saltwater crocodile encounter way worse off. I survived and I adapted. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I didn’t want you freaking out. It’s not a bad thing.” He didn’t want to come off as callous, but he also didn’t want her to try and baby him. They began eating after, but every now and then he’d notice her glaring at him or Rubio. 

Jane tried to make conversation after that. “What was the wedding like” and “Where do you guys live now” and filling Cale in on what he missed in all the years he’d been gone. Francis had three children with his high school sweetheart, the oldest was eight the youngest was two, Jane herself was pursuing an animation degree. But it was rather stilted while Cale’s mother sat there, angrily eating and sulking. 

“Jane,” Rubio asked finally, “Can we see some of your work later tonight? I’ve always been fascinated with it as an artform. That is, only if you’re comfortable.” Jane brightened considerably. 

“Oh! I can show you my sketchbook and stuff! I think you’ll like it.” 

“We’ll love it. I just know it.”

Her work was good, Cale had to admit, when she showed them in the living room. There was a definite theme to the drawings, though.

“Fairies?”   
  
“I’ve always loved Tinkerbell. I mean. Classic Tink. Not disney Tink. Remember how Fox’s Peter Pan and the Pirates was always our favorite show to rent from the library?”

Cale made himself laugh. “Oh man. Yea, yea I remember. I was...what, in my teens when you were getting into it. But shit. If I had it growing up you were gonna.”

Jane kissed his cheek. “Thanks for that. It really helped me realize later what I wanted to do.”

“...I’m glad, Janie.”


	3. Family Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cale’s family is toxic, the town has no idea what to do with Cale and Rubio, and Rubio is both amused and sickened by the thoughts they don’t say.

The second day they were out and about with a small list of errands. Might as well, plus it gave them an excuse to get out.

“I hate your mother. So much.” Rubio said in the car as soon as they’d driven out of the neighborhood. “Mentally she’s a viper.”

“Had to get the rage somewhere.”   
  
Rubio froze. “No-Cale-” Rubio waved an agitated hand before slamming it into his palm. “I hear your mind and it’s a tired anger. You don’t really want to hate her anymore but you don’t know how to stop. She thrives off of her anger and hurt. She was hurt a thousand times over in her life and she just wants to keep hurting because I don’t think she knows how to be well. And no, neither point is healthy. But then again, I’m not healthy either. I...I hate how she thinks about you. And Jane. It’s not fair.”

Cale sighed. “I knew most of that. Or suspected. Mostly I think I’m just upset whatever’s in her head is making you feel bad.”

“It’s day two and I want to punch your mom. I haven’t met anyone else besides her and your sister and I want to punch Darla. However from Jane’s thoughts about your step brother I may want to punch him too.”

“...What’s Francis doing?” 

“Not sure but apparently he’s just like his father.”

“Oh. Well. So not  _ evil _ just incompetent. With a gambling problem if he’s just like George.” He smirked. “Probably why Jane told me not to tell Francis you were a card shark.”

“Are you seriously insinuating I’d fleece my brother in law?” 

Cale just glanced at him and Rubio grinned. “I’ll only take a little of the money. I’ll give it to his kids for treats.”

“This? Is why you’re the best.”

During the errands Cale took Rubio sightseeing to some of his old haunts and favorite places. Things had definitely changed but for the most part they were fairly the same. It was as fun seeing how things were different as it was telling Rubio stories about the area. 

“Hey Rubio, wanna go to Charlie’s? Best milkshake place ever.”

“It has burgers too?”

“Well...last time I went in yea.”

“Yes. I’m hungry. Milkshakes and burgers sound so good right now too.”

“We’ll see if it’s got burgers still then, and go from there.”

Charlie’s was an old rundown chain from the height of the 50’s and Cale realized when he walked in, it had changed the least out of everything, which suddenly made it more like Neverland than he’d ever considered. But hunger trumped the sudden unease that didn’t really make sense and had come on for no real reason. 

  
  


“Two Hungry Jack Double Burger meals and-what milkshake do you want?

  
“”Uh….that grasshopper.” 

“S’got Oreos with the mint.”   
  
“Oh. Uh...Just the mint tree one then.”

The guy at the counter looked at Rubio closely as he put in the order. “16.50. Hey...do I know you?”

“Probably. Did we go to school together?” Cale asked as he took a twenty out of his wallet. He had a card but he preferred cash if he had to travel. It was just more useful and dependable than a card. Probably the pirate in him talking.

“I don’t-wait...No way. Cale Hex?”   
  
“That’d be me yea.”   
  
“What happened to your hand?”   
  
“Freak accident. Oh-before I forget can we get it to go?”

“Oh yea, sure!”

The guy looked curiously at them, and Cale snapped his fingers. “Yo-Travis? Or-do you still go by Flea?”

The guy’s eyes lit up. “Yea! Sometimes. It’s good seeing you. People thought you were dead. Your number is 33.”   
  
“Not dead, just travelling. Nice seeing you Flea.”

They went to wait beside the door. Rubio watched Cale with a bemused smile. Cale raised an eyebrow back at him, Cale’s boot-toe tapping the leg of the bench they were on and fingers tapping his other wrist. Rubio was still, elbow on knee and hand propping chin. 

“Nobody knows what to do with you showing up.” Rubio murmured behind his hand, eyes crinkling into a smile. “Or me being with you. They are scrambling to be polite when they recognize you and not ask and frankly it’s hilarious.”

“Really?” Cale felt an odd sense of dark amusement at this. “Nice.”

“Number 33!”

Once Cale grabbed the food from the counter he and Rubio were back out of the place, and he began relaxing from the strange unease. Liminal spaces. Or maybe it was just...fear of constant? He didn’t know anymore.

“What other stuff does your mom want us to do?”

“Uh….” he checked his phone. “Buying frozen stuff at the store we’ve been putting off, getting take-out for dinner, some hardware stuff because apparently George is helping the kiddies make a birdhouse. Which means You and I will probably be helping the kiddies make a birdhouse.”   
  
“As long as I can climb a tree when we put it up.”   
  
“Generally these things go on branches you can reach from the ground but there are a couple good climbing trees around. Hell. The one right outside my window I used to climb onto whenever I needed a second. I checked the branch was there this morning, so we can climb it when we get home.”

“I was waiting for permission for that one. It’s your tree.”

“And you’re my husband. Also a literal Tarzan by this realities standards so the idea I wouldn’t let you climb a tree might have been briefly entertained but ultimately thrown out as ridiculous.”

“Still, I’d rather double check.”

He smiled. “Let’s eat before the burgers get cold.”

Back to the house after they got everything done, and Cale was once again pulled into a hug by someone he didn’t care about. Scratch that. Two someones. It felt overly performative. 

George and Francis were acting more chummy than they had  _ ever _ before he’d been kidnapped and taken to Neverland. And it was as fake as anything he’d ever seen.

It got tense when Francis grabbed at his amputated arm to “take a look” and Cale grabbed his wrist, his grip halting Francis. It was a surprised elation to find he was now stronger than the man. 

“Christ Cale you’re built like a brick wall. Thought you were doing shit with sea creatures.”

“At no point have I said that was  _ all _ I did the last decade. Don’t touch my arm. It’s sensitive. You can grab my hand to shake or whatever, you can pull me into a hug or lightly punch my left arm. But don’t touch my right.” 

Cale let Francis struggle a bit in his grip before letting him go with a light laugh. “I know you didn’t mean to be rude, sorry dude. But hey! Next time you know!”

  
  


Francis backed off, still smiling, but more watchful. “Yea, my bad. I’ll be more careful.”

The kids seemed nice. Hector was eight years old. His sister Gina was five. Their brother Caleb was two. 

Cale didn’t generally trust children, he just saw them as potential flying, shrieking nightmares, but he did like the sharp and angry jut of Hector’s jaw as he stared Cale down.

“They said you were dead. We had to go to a memorial for you. I wore a suit.”   
  
“That sucks. But hey! Think of it like this. Maybe you were really holding a memorial for my hand.”   
  
“Can you do that? Hold a memorial for a body part.”   
  
“If it’s against the rules don’t tell my friend One Foot Slue. He held a whole funeral for his big toe.”

The boy had wrinkled his nose, a smile threatening to break through. “What about the rest of his foot?”   
  
“Apparently he liked the toe best. Wanted to honor it the most.”

Hector giggled and Cale smiled in quiet victory. Rubio was holding his own with Gina, dragging her around on a leg because she for some reason had attached herself to him and refused to let go for the time being. Cale caught his eye and motioned to her, just wanting to check in. Rubio gave a thumbs up and continued walking with the girl around his leg, Rubio making exaggerated noises and playing up her being heavy, which was apparently a riot for her. Kids. they were so easy to please. 

  
  
  


“You wanna see what’s going on in the kitchen Hector? Maybe we can convince grandma to give us snacks.” Cale asked the eight year old, who grinned, a missing canine suddenly visible. 

“Yea!”

Hector looked him over appraisingly. “How strong are you first?”

“Depends what you have in mind kid. But a piggyback ride or letting you hang off my arm I can probably handle.”

“How hang off your arm?” the boy asked, looking him up and down shrewdly.

“Hmm…” Cale took stock of the slightly chubby boy’s height, and mentally considered his good arm’s length. “You wanna try something that’s gonna get your grandma and mom mad at me?”

“ _ Yes _ ”

And that was how he walked into the kitchen with Hector’s ankles crossed around his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his lower arm. As he figured, his mother did a double take and Hector’s mom Rose nearly dropped her mixing bowl. 

“Look mom! I’m a sloth!” Hector called with almost demonic glee that made Cale decide he rather liked children if they were Francis’ children. Hector would make an  _ excellent  _ pirate.

“Cale! Put him down!”

“C’mon mum, kid likes it.” He flexed his arm as Hector laughed. “See?” He could get used to being the weird uncle. “Hey, Hector, wanna see if I can balance you in my one hand?”

“Cale absolutely not.” Rose cut in, seemingly trying not to smile. “Put my son down.” Cale shrugged.

“You heard your mum kid. Go see if you can pry your sister off your new uncle’s leg, could you?” He said as he helped Hector safely down. “I bet Rubio would like a break to rest.”

He stopped the kid. “We did wanna see if we could get snacks?” Rose handed her son a cookie before wagging a finger at Cale. 

“You can wait till after dinner.”   
  
“Ohh, uncle Cale’s in trouble!” The kid giggled, and ran off when Cale looked at him.

“I should go see how-”

  
“No, no, why don’t you stick around and help?” Rose asked. “One hand and an arm is still better than no hands at all.”

“...Fair enough. What do you need?”

“Sauces need to be mixed and macaroni looked after. You know Jane and bacon and white cheddar macaroni salad.”

  
  


“...She’s not a monster unless someone gets between her and it. Yep. Glad this hasn’t changed.”

Rose turned to his mom. “Hey Darla. You’ve been on your feet for hours. Why don’t you sit down and hold Caleb? Gina’s been dying to show you her first loose tooth all day too.”

His mom made some small disagreements, but Cale could already tell she was ready and willing. He carefully got some of the bowls and a knife and sat down as his mom left the room.

“Alright then Rose, what’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said calmly as she sat down beside him and began dicing apple slices with her own knife.

“Uh-huh. So keeping me in the kitchen and telling mum to go sit down was just happenstance.”

She cut the apples and pears quietly for several moments.    
  
“We almost named our youngest Cale.”

“You pretty much did, just added a b.”

“Cale.”

“Rose.”

“Cale. Everyone missed you. We didn’t know where you were.”

“Mhm.”

He picked up the knife, focusing on cutting the avocado heaped in a bowl he’d snagged. 

“Don’t you care?” Her voice was sharp so he looked at her. 

“Rose. I called because I cared. I let all of you know I was alive because I finally had time and I needed to stop being a coward and I cared. But do you know how fucking unhappy I was here? I like chemistry sure, but realized not enough to pursue a career. I was the son ‘going places’ and do you realize what kind of rift that caused between me and Francis? We were already barely civil before the marriage and then his dad played favorites. I put myself under a shit ton of pressure and snapped. I mean fuck. I almost called off my own wedding because ‘what would mum think’ and then realized I didn’t care, because I deserved to be happy. And that’s the thing. I deserve to be happy. But I also care just enough that I don’t want you always going ‘what happened’ okay?”

Rose watched him through the small rant and raised her hands when she was sure he was done. “Okay.”

“Okay okay?”   
  
“Okay okay. I’m sorry. I never thought about how much pressure you may have been under. I knew Francis was always bitter towards you but...I guess I didn’t think you were unhappy too.”

“Didn’t even let myself consider a relationship with a guy till I’d disappeared.” He said with a sigh. He knew she’d been chilly with him before the disappearance. She’d been with Francis a long time. “But then I realized I didn’t need to please anyone.” This had been somewhere in his last two years as acting Captain Hook and his first six months in the prison. Not that Rose needed to know this detail. “And now I’m happy and-I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. I’m really sorry. But-”

“It was better to not for a while. I guess you needed to heal from it all.”   
  
“In a manner of speaking.”

The silence was friendlier as they worked, and she placed her hand on his hand after a while, squeezing it gently. “I’m glad you’re happier.”

He smiled. “I am. And-your kids are great, Rose. which reminds me. Rubio is a very good gambler and he’s promised to be nice, but he’s also told me if Francis challenges him, all money goes to your kids on the sly for candy.”   
  


She smacked his shoulder with a huffed laugh. “You’d better not. Don’t let Rubio gamble with Francis. Don’t enable my kids.”   
  
“I have decided I’m going to be the friendly and weird gay uncle and you can’t really change my mind. I am also not above telling them what skurvy is and saying it’s how I lost my hand to make them eat their greens.”

“Cale I swear-” She dissolved into laughter before she could finish. “Honestly it may work on Gina. But don’t. Come on.”

  
  


“Ah ah, I’m going to. I’ve decided. You can’t stop me, I’ve got uncle rights.”

“Cale I swear to god if you do I’m not inviting you to anything after this.”

“Wonderful! I’ll invite you and make sure it’s at times when they are in earshot so they make you. Because what child can resist a houseboat and adventure.”

“You weasel.”

He stuck his tongue out at her. She snorted and smiled. “It’s good to have you back.”   
  
“Yea...Just don’t expect me around often. However you and Francis and the kiddies can come over anytime.”   
  
“Would we be in the way?”

“Nah, Rubio and I both work in town. There’s a lot to do in Corikio Bay, so really I bet we’d mainly see you guys at breakfast and dinner.”

“Does Rubio mind?”

“He shouldn’t. We’re..well...we may wait a couple more years but. We are looking into getting a kid of our own. Older.”   
  
Her eyebrows raised and he waved the knife as he stated Rubio’s fake backstory for this world. “He aged out of the system. So. And I mean. Sure! Older kids need love too.”

“You really love him.”   
  
“You know, I really do.”

Just then George wandered into the room, looking miffed. “I just lost forty dollars to the himbo on the couch.” Cale dropped the knife to cover his mouth and stifle the laugh at the mystified outrage on his step-father’s face.

When he trusted himself he dropped the hand. “Oh? How?”   
  
“Trivia!”   
  
Cale nearly lost his shit and had to bite his lip so hard he tasted copper to keep the laugh in. He had to love the creative ways Rubio could use his mind reading when annoyed. “Why don’t you go bring Rubio back in here, Cale?” Rose asked, herself trying not to laugh. “And we can all finish the salads for tomorrow together.”

“Yea, yea that might be the best idea.” Cale said as he got up. “Don’t worry George, I’ll ask Rubio to spare your wallet the next couple of days.”

He would do no such thing but saying it was good enough to pacify George for right now. 

Walking into the living room was walking into a miniature drama storm. Amidst the debating and general loud pandemonium Rubio looked up at him, and Cale was over to him in no time. It was easy to see something was wrong.

“You okay?”

“Yea…”   
  
“Hey, uh, Rose wanted your help with the salads.”   
  
Rubio nodded and let Cale help him up and they walked towards the kitchen. When Rubio stumbled he made them stop. 

“Rubio, do you want to go to bed early?”

“Yes please.” 

“...Do I wanna-”   
  
“No. You don’t.”

“Mkay. You might wanna faint or fall.” he said quietly into Rubio’s ear as he heard his mother’s footsteps turning the corner to them. Rubio did as asked just as she came up to them and Cale smiled at her, husband in his arms. “I think the day around finally caught up to him, he started getting woozy as we were walking. I’m gonna take him to our room, okay?”

“Oh! Yes, by all means! I’ll bring some water for him.”

“Thanks mum.”

She hesitated, and he picked Rubio’s dead weight up bridal style. Cale’s eyes locked with his mother’s.

“I can take care of my husband fine, mum. But if you could bring up some water for him, that’d be really appreciated. I’m gonna stay with him.”

  
  


“Oh-okay” she moved past him, and he headed for their room. Rubio only shifted and cracked an eye open when they got to the door and Cale shifted him a little to get the door open. 

“Almost in.” he said gently. “And then I’m tucking you in.”   
  
It wasn’t till they were in the room and the door was closed that Rubio’s face crumpled. He didn’t cry, he wasn’t capable of tears anymore, but a hissing sound escaped his lips.

“Babe. What happened. Who do I have to kill, who do I have to hurt?” Cale asked as he set him on the bed, abruptly panicked at Rubio’s behavior. He knelt beside the bed and took one of Rubio’s hands in his and squeezed it. 

“Baby what happened?”   
  
“Your step dad’s a creep and you shouldn’t let yourself be alone with Francis because he wants to make you pay for embarrassing him. I had to see all of those fantasies. Maybe they’re not evil but they’re not good and maybe they aren’t like us but I don’t want to be near them.”   
  


Cale climbed onto the bed, curling around Rubio, his turn to comfort. “We’ll leave right after Jane blows the candles out. I stay beside you at all times. Because I bet George wants to hurt you now for snagging that money. Mom can just deal with it.”   
  


“Rose isn’t very good either, Cale. She’s jealous of you. You left and grew and came back, doing well and happy and with me and she’s jealous. She never really moved on when she claimed she did”   
  
Cale stilled, then sighed, wishing the slight wounding of his pride didn’t exist. “Shoulda known her heart to heart wasn’t real. Fuck. What about Jane?”   
  
“She’s mad at you, but doesn’t blame you. She gets it, but she hates you left her.”

“I’m so sorry you have to deal with this baby.” Cale whispered, thumb on Rubio’s cheekbone and forehead against his. “I am so, so sorry.” He paused. “Also if they try anything on either of us I will happily burn the whole goddamned town down if you wanted.”

Rubio smiled, eyes drooping as Cale held him close and whispered anything and everything that popped into his head. 

Presently his mom came to check on them, Rubio’s face souring and he turned from Cale and the door. Cale got up to open the door for her, standing as a shield between her and his room and Rubio. “Thanks mum.”   
  
“How is he?”   
  
“Probably a bit heat sick, may have eaten something bad when we drove up here and it took a little bit to hit him. I’m just going to call in early tonight. If he’s still sick, we’re leaving after tomorrow’s party, okay?”

“Ok but...must you though?” It was a borderline whine and he stared at her.

“Yea mum. I’d rather take him home while he’s still somewhat okay enough to travel, you know?”

He gently took the cup from her, obstinately staying in the way when she tried to move around him to look at Rubio.

“I’m gonna take care of him mom. Right now I’m letting him sleep but I’ll have him drink some water in a bit.”   
  
“Do it now rather than later, something in his stomach to throw up if he needs to.”   
  
“Thanks mum.”

He closed the door again, and went back to the bed.

“Did she poison the water?” He asked softly, and Rubio shook his head, still turned away from him. Cale rubbed his shoulder. “Rubio, sweetheart, I’m so-”

“Not once have you gone ‘I told you so’. Not once. Not even in your own head.” 

“...well...now I guess I’m thinking it but. No. It was definitely a “I know how bad they are and Rubio’s gonna figure it out”. Never something to lord over with. I mean, I can’t do anything about their thoughts. At the very least they aren’t saying it to my face, or yours. It sucks you can still hear it though.” 

“....Schmee was a good teacher wasn’t he?”

“That old fuck didn’t let me get away with  _ anything _ and I’m better for it.” Cale kissed the back of Rubio’s neck, hand rubbing a shoulder soothingly. 

“On the bright side, you meet aunt Claire tomorrow. I don’t know how to explain her, but mom always said I’m like her.”

“I like her already.” 

“Do you want to sit in the tree?” It’d hit him he’d promised but hadn’t acted on it. Rubio huffed a soft laugh. 

“Tomorrow. In the morning. I’m holding you to it, though. Your little crow’s nest.” Cale blushed. He really had always been a pirate, hadn’t he?

“Rest baby. We’ve got a party tomorrow.”

“Goodnight love.”


End file.
